The objective of the research proposed is in part to design methods for the synthesis of transition metal-allyl complexes, and to use these in (2 plus n)and (3 plus n) metal assisted cycloaddition reactions with various electrophiles for the construction of carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems. We also plan to make use of cationic metalolefin complexes as acceptor components for nucleophiles and in condensation reactions with metal-allyl complexes. A study of reactions in which a metal-carbon bond is replaced by a functional group will also be undertaken.